Episode Guide
Season 1 Episode 101: Unforced Errors Originally aired Feb. 8, 2009. Episode 102: Death Over Easy Originally aired Feb. 8, 2009. Episode 103: Dead and Deader Originally aired Feb. 15, 2009. Episode 104: Death Gets Busy Originally aired Feb. 22, 2009. Episode 105: The Lighter Side of Death Originally aired Mar. 1, 2009. Episode 106: The Good, The Bad, and the Dead Originally aired Mar. 8, 2009. Episode 107: Death Be Not Stupid Originally aired Mar. 15, 2009. Episode 108: Cure for the Common Death, Part I Originally aired Mar. 22, 2009. Episode 109: Death: A User's Manual Originally aired Mar. 29, 2009. Episode 110: I See Dead People (And They're Cracking Me Up) Originally aired April 5, 2009. Season 2 Season 2 was set to premiere on Dec. 9, 2009 at 10 PM (EST), but a special airing of the season premiere episode was shown on Dec. 6, 2009 at 12:30 AM (EST). The pattern in which the segments were shown remained the same, but the real-life scenarios of people escaping death shown at the ending were dropped to make room for more death segments. The deaths are slightly more graphic in this season, and "Idiot Alerts" (in the same font as the "Way to Die #" and nicknames descriptions are) were added to deaths from moronic and ill-advised stunts that could easily be imitated in real life. Another change is that under "Location", only the city is told, not the city and the specific location as it was in Season 1. Also, the female models that were featured in the opening and coming up bumpers were removed as well. The wording of the opening disclaimer was changed slightly from Season 1: "WARNING: The stories portrayed in this show are based on real deaths and are extremely graphic." "Names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased." "Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted." "YOU WILL DIE!" (this time, the emphasis is on the word "WILL"). Episode 201: Death On Arrival Originally aired Dec. 6, 2009. Episode 202: Death Bites! Originally aired Dec. 9, 2009. Episode 203: Up With Death Originally aired Dec. 16, 2009. Episode 204: Putting a Happy Face on Death Originally aired Dec. 30, 2009. Episode 205: Bringing In The Dead Originally aired Jan. 6, 2010. Episode 206: Gratefully Dead Originally aired Jan. 13, 2010. Episode 207: Come On, Get Deathy Originally aired Jan. 20, 2010. Episode 208: Death Watch Originally aired Jan. 27, 2010. Episode 209: Waking Up Dead Originally aired Feb. 3, 2010. Episode 210: You're Dead! LOL! Originally aired Feb. 10, 2010. Episode 211: Dead to Rights Originally aired Feb. 17, 2010. Episode 212: Dead on Dead Originally aired Feb. 24, 2010. Season 3 Episode 301: Death On A Stick Originally aired Aug. 3, 2010. Episode 302: Putting A Smiley Face On Death Originally aired September 14, 2010. Episode 303: Stupid is as Stupid Dies Originally aired September 21, 2010. Episode 304: Dead Wrongs Originally aired September 28, 2010 Episode 305: Fatal Distractions Originally Aired October 5, 2010. Episode 306: The End is Weird Originally Aired October 19, 2010. Episode 307: Hurry Up and Die Originally Aired October 26, 2010. Episode 308: Death Puts On a Dunce Cap Originally aired November 2, 2010. Episode 309: Young, Dumb, and Full of Death Originally aired November 9, 2010 Episode 310: Deep Fried Death Originally aired December 8, 2010. Episode 311: Cure for the Common Death, Part II Originally aired December 15, 2010. Episode 312: Sudden Death Originally aired December 22, 2010. Episode 313: Dying to Tell the Story Originally aired December 29, 2010. Episode 314: If You're Dead - Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You Originally aired January 5, 2011 Episode 315: The One About Dumb People Dying Originally aired February 8, 2011 | 331 || style="text-align:center;"| Wet Dream || style="text-align:center;"| January 1, 1986 || style="text-align:center;"| Manhattan, NY || style="text-align:center;"| A man, who spent New Year's Eve at a party, snorting cocaine, donning women's clothes, and seducing two women into having sex with him, wakes up the next day, half-naked, smeared in make-up, and strapped to his water bed. As he screams, he kicks his stiletto-heeled feet, puncturing his water bed, which then leaks. The man keeps struggling until all the water from the leaking mattress engulfs him and he drowns. (Based on a similar scene from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) |- | 755 || style="text-align:center;"| Mary Lou Rectum (a.k.a Lady and the Trampoline) || style="text-align:center;"| February 12, 2010 || style="text-align:center;"| Colorado Springs, CO || style="text-align:center;"| A very bitter gymnast who lost her chances at being an Olympic star and her beleaguered partner practice in the gym for a Las Vegas show. After belittling her colleague on her trampoline skills, she attempts to dismount off the trampoline herself. Unfortunately, she lands on top of one of the supports for the parallel bars (which was left out by a worker trying to fix the bars) between her rectum and vaginal opening and fatally impales herself. (This death is based on that of Nina Hamnett, and loosely based on the executions of Vlad the Impaler.) |- | 365 || style="text-align:center;"| Kung Pao Pow!!! (a.k.a Exploding Wang) || style="text-align:center;"| May 10, 2003 || style="text-align:center;"| Tianjin, China || style="text-align:center;"| A Chinese crematorium worker steals the gold teeth from the body of a man who supposedly died from getting struck by lightning. In reality, the man was killed when a weather rocket launched in order to bring rain to drought-damaged land failed to detonate, fell back to Earth, and struck him in the chest. Once the cremation furnace is started, the rocket's explosive charge ignites and blows the hatch off with enough force to decapitate the worker. |- | 513 || style="text-align:center;"| Hot Shot Part D'uh (a.k.a. Ultimate Energy Drink)|| style="text-align:center;"| April 2, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"| Phoenix, AZ || style="text-align:center;"| A couple return to their hotel room after stealing luggage from an airport. The man finds what appears to be a bottle of expensive rum in one of the cases (which belonged to a drug smuggler) and takes a drink, unaware it is actually liquid cocaine (a mixture of cocaine and kerosene). After drinking the concoction, the man suffers spikes in adrenaline and blood pressure and dies from cardiac arrest. (this death is similar to the death of Maximo Rene Menendez, who drank a soda laced with cocaine). |- | 701 || style="text-align:center;"| Steward-death || style="text-align:center;"| April 9, 1998 || style="text-align:center;"| 30,000 Feet Over The Pacific || style="text-align:center;"| An extremely irritable and apathetic flight attendant on her last flight before retirement annoys others with her rude behavior. Suddenly, the top of the plane (which was weakened from years of metal fatigue) cracks and the attendant is sucked out from explosive decompression. As she falls, the flight attendant is exposed to high-speed winds that shred her skin, suffocates from the atmosphere's lack of oxygen, and freezes from the extreme cold of being 30,000 feet in the air, dying before landing in the ocean. (This is based on the death of C.B. Lansing on Aloha Airlines Flight 243 in 1988.) |- | 274 || style="text-align:center;"| Squirelled Away (a.k.a Chunked)|| style="text-align:center;"| May 3, 2003 || style="text-align:center;"| Cooper's Creek, GA || style="text-align:center;"| A taxidermist, who regularly eats the meat of the animals he kills, dines on squirrel meat (served rare) without realizing that the animal was infected with rabies. He contracts the virus, which invades his brain and causes him to die a slow, painful death over the course of several days. |- | 870 || style="text-align:center;"| Fatally Gourd (a.k.a 1000 Ways to Pie) || style="text-align:center;"| October 12, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"| Moorpark, CA || style="text-align:center;"| A man and his buddies go pumpkin chunking using a homemade pumpkin cannon at his farm. Meanwhile, another man is attempting to steal pumpkins from the farm across the field where the pumpkins are supposed to land. One of the pumpkins from the cannon makes contact with the thief, and the stem of the pumpkin impales his heart, killing him instantly. (Note: This death is loosely based on the injury of Jacob Roloff, and features an uncredited performance by Mike Senese, host of Science Channel's Punkin' Chunkin' 2009 coverage, as one of the pumpkin launchers). |} Episode 316: Getting A Rise From The Dead Originally aired February 16, 2011 Episode 318: Grave Errors Part I Originally aired March 2, 2011 Episode 319: Killing Them Softly Originally aired March 9, 2011 Episode 320: Better Them Than Us Originally aired March 16, 2011 Episode 321: Dead Before They Know It Originally aired March 23, 2011 Episode 322: Stupid Is As Death Does Originally Aired March 29, 2011 Season 4 Episode 401: That's "Mister Death" To You Originally aired July 11, 2011 Episode 402: Death, The New Black Aired July 18, 2011 Episode 403: Death Be a Lady Tonight Part I Aired July 25, 2011 on Spike TV Episode 404: Today's Special: Death Aired August 1, 2011 Episode 405: Eat Pray Die Aired August 8, 2011 Episode 406: Wait, Don't Tell Me - You're Dead Aired August 15, 2011 but first appeared on Spike's website July 26. Episode 407: Death - The Gift That Lasts Forever Aired August 22, 2011 Episode 408: Death: One Size Fits All Aired August 29, 2011 Season 5 Episode 500: Ashblue Forever Airs April 9, 2012 Episode 501: Long Mystery Airs April 16, 2012 Episode 502: War Death Part 1 Airs April 23, 2012 Episode 503: War Death Part 2 Airs April 30, 2012 Episode 504: Death Light Airs May 7, 2012 Episode 505: Whats Clone Death! Airs May 14, 2012